Picture Perfect
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had it all. A perfect husband, a perfect job, a perfect house and a picture perfect life. When her life suddenly comes crashing down, she moves to New York and meets marine biologist Percy Jackson... Rated T. Percabeth, AU!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****A lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. if you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 1

With Travis on my hip, I sorted through the boxes in my new apartment's living room. I had just finished unpacking everything, and I had all these cardboard boxes. I set Travis in one of them, which he seemed to like.

"Mommy" he said, showing me his new box.

"Travis, are you hungry?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. He was only three, and he didn't like eating anything besides chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes and sometimes bread.

"No" He said, playing in his boxes. I sighed and started stacking the cardboard boxes up. When I bent down to pick up a box, a sharp pain shot up my back. It was still bruised from what happened two weeks ago. I could remember it like it was yesterday…

"_Annabeth, I'm sick of all your crap! The house isn't clean when I get home from work, dinner isn't ready, and Travis still isn't potty trained!" Luke screamed at me. I had just gotten back from work at my architect company, and I was tired. Travis was in his room down the hall._

"_He's a slow learner, Luke! He has ADHD and Dyslexia!" I tried telling him._

"_Yeah, just like you!" Luke snarled before slapping my cheek. I felt my cheek sting._

"_Luke, calm down" I tried telling him._

"_Don't tell me what to do" he said, pushing me to the ground. I fell on my shoulder, and I heard a cracking sound following._

"_Worthless girl" Luke said from above me before kicking me with his shoed foot. I felt the foot connect with my back several times before I heard sirens coming from outside. I closed my eyes tight as I heard my son screaming from down the hall._

"_Mommy, mommy" Travis screamed._

"_Shut up, brat" Luke spat towards the sound of my baby boy's screams. Luke had never acted like this before. I opened my eyes one more time and saw a terrified neighbor with a cell phone in her hand, talking frantically. She must have called the police, because soon Luke was being handcuffed and dragged out of the house._

"_I'll kill her! I swear I will!" Luke screamed as he was shoved into the police car. I tried to stand and walked to my neighbor._

"_I'm so sorry" My neighbor whispered. I watched as the police car took Luke away. I ran to check on Travis, who had a tear streaked face._

"_It is okay" I told him, cuddling him next to me._

I felt tears sting my eyes at the memories, but I shook them off as I remembered he wouldn't be back. On his court date, I had filed for divorce and moved Travis and I to New York all in two weeks. When I moved, I lost my job with the architect company, but got another job as a preschool teacher at an elementary school here in New York. I walked into the kitchen and checked on the macaroni, which was pretty much done. I hummed to a song I heard on the radio as I took the chicken nuggets out of the oven and turned it off.

"Mommy" Travis said, waddling into the kitchen. He had Luke's mischievous features, but he had my blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Yes, Travis?" I said, picking him up and putting him in his high-chair.

"Will you read my book?" Travis asked. He had a little picture book I always read him before he went to sleep.

"I will after we eat, then you can go to sleep. Tomorrow you have school" I said back. He ate his chicken nuggets but stayed away from his macaroni. After we ate, I cleaned off his highchair, did the dishes and took him to his room. We lived in a three roomed apartment; I liked it small so I know where everything is. Travis had his own room, I had my own room and the extra was my office. I still sent designs to my old company and they sent me money for them, so technically I still worked for them… in a way.

I tucked him into his bed and sat in the rocking chair next to it. He got settled and snuggled with his dog Pillow Pet, and got ready for the story. After I read to him, he fell asleep. I turned off the light and closed the door, heading to my own bedroom. I turned the TV on and pulled the covers back after changing into my pajamas. Tomorrow was my third day of work, and I had a teacher's conference after school. Travis was in my preschool class, so I didn't have to worry about going to his teacher's conference. I fell asleep within the next fifteen minutes of watching TV.

**Should I continue? I hope you liked it so far, but I really want to know what you think! Also, i'd like to say this again, SPELL CHECK CORRECTS THE NAMES FOR ME, so if I misspelled something, i'm sorry! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Percy Jackson

Chapter 2

**A/N: I changed their age to 5 years now, because kindergarteners are around that age. Just letting you know they're five.**

I woke up to Connor jumping on my bed.

"Connor, what are you doing?" I said, scooping him up. He was five and very energetic, he also had ADHD and Dyslexia.

"I'm ready!" Connor said, smiling up at me.

"For what" I said, sitting him down on the toilet in my bathroom. I pulled out his toothbrush and gave him it, along with his chocolate flavored toothpaste.

"Slay that dragon breath" I told my son. He had my black hair and green eyes, and looked nothing like his mother. She died when he was two in a freak lab accident. Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and we had been married for three years when she died, and I'm just now getting over it. I'm 27 now, and I'm a marine biologist. Not to brag, but I was awarded America's number one marine biologist five years in a row. After Connor and I both brushed side-by-side, I pulled out my razor to shave.

"Where's my razor, daddy?" Connor asked me. I had taken the blades out of an old razor a while back because he wanted to be like me and shave. I handed him the razor, and he wet it under the running facet sink before rubbing shaving cream on his face. I chuckled to myself as he 'shaved'. After that, I took him to his room to pick out his clothes for the day. I ended up dressing him in khaki shorts and a little green shirt, identical to what I was wearing today. We ate Ego waffles for breakfast, and then I took him to his preschool in my black COD Black Ops Edition jeep. I pulled up into the parking lot of Goode Elementary and unbuckled him from his car seat.

"Daddy, can you come to school with me?" Connor asked, holding my hand as we walked through the parking lot.

"No, son, I have to go to work at the lab" I said.

"But daddy-"

"Connor, I'll see you after school, and then I have to have a meeting with your teacher. You are good while I'm gone" I said to him as we entered the classroom. A big circle in the shape of a C was in the middle of the room, and shelves lined the walls. A big teacher's desk sat in the corner, a piece of paper said 'Ms. Chase' on it sat on the desk.

"You can go now, daddy" Connor said as he ran into the class and sat on the rug with toys on it, playing with a blonde boy with grey eyes. A girl with brown hair and jungle green eyes played with a flower and a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes played with a plastic first aid kit. I smiled and left the school building, on my way out I saw the teacher, Ms. Chase, walking towards the classroom. I hadn't officially met her yet, so I didn't say anything, I just kept walking out of the building.

**Okay, so I just thought I should tell you a little about Percy Jackson and Connor. I changed Connor Jackson and Travis Chase's ages to 5 years old instead of 3 because I thought it would go along better. What do you think about chapter 2 of Picture Perfect?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 3

"Katie, sit down" I told the little brown haired girl with green eyes. She was twirling a daisy in her fingers. She wore a red and navy blue plaid skirt and a green shirt with a red flower in the middle of it. She had her brown hair in a ponytail. After I had the kids seated, I tried taking role.

"Kids, say 'here' after I say your name like we did yesterday" I told them.

"Will Solace"

"Here" The little blonde boy with brown eyes said. He was sitting in the chair closest to the chair in the middle of the C shaped table.

"Katie Gardner"

"Here" The girl with the flower on her shirt said.

"Connor Jackson"

"Here" The little boy with black hair and sea green eyes said.

"Travis Chase" I said, talking to my son.

"Here, mommy"

"Zoe Nightshade"

"Here" The little girl with auburn curls said.

"Silena Beauregard?"

"Here, ma'am" The cute little girl with long blonde hair said.

"Charles Beckondorf?"

"Here" A little boy with overalls and a red plaid shirt said.

"Okay, guys, that's it! Who wants to color?" I said, passing out crayons and construction paper. I sat at my desk and pulled my laptop out, which I had named Daedalus after the Greek architects who build the labyrinth. I was obsessed with mythology and Greek architectural work. My home screen, which was a picture of Travis in a field of flowers, was loaded with folder icons. I worked in silence as the kids colored.

"Miss Chase?" A little boy with Black hair and sea green eyes said to me.

"Oh, hey, Connor" I said to him.

"Can I have some scissors so I can cut my paper?" He asked. He looked innocent and he didn't seem like a bad kid, so I handed him a pair of dull blade scissors. He smiled and went back to his seat. I looked back down at my laptop. I heard the kids talking for a while, then an argument broke out between two of the kids.

"Katie, Connor settles down" I told them. Katie was arguing with him about something, probably about the color green or something. I looked back down at the computer. A few seconds later, I heard gasps. I looked up to see Katie with her mouth in the shape of an O. Connor stood beside her with the scissors in one hand and a long lock of brunette hair in the other.

"Connor Jackson" I said, jumping up from the chair and snatching the scissors away.

"What have you done?"

"I'm sorry!" He said, tears leaking from his eyes.

"H-he cut my hair!" Katie wailed.

"He did! I saw. Boys are yucky" Zoe said. She had her little arms crossed across her chest.

"Are not" Beckondorf argued.

"Guys, calm down. Connor, Katie, come with me to the office" I said.

"I'm in charge!" Silena said, throwing her hand way into the air.

"Let me go get someone to watch you kids while I'm away" I said, pressing a button on my phone and dialing the office. A few minutes later, Mrs. Caldron was at the door and ready to watch over the kids.

"I'll be right back" I said, grabbing Connor and Katie's arms. I drug them out of the room and towards the office.

"I wanna call my daddy!" Katie cried. She swatted at tears and her long beautiful brunette hair was really short, above her ears.

"I'm sorry!" Connor told her.

"Daddy; I want my Daddy" Katie cried. A couple of teachers opened their doors to see what was going on.

"You two will both be in trouble if you don't hush" I told them, pulling them into the office. Mr. D, the principal, sat in his chair, a game of pinochle in front of him and a diet coke can in his hand.

"What have the brats done this time?" Mr. D yawned.

"Mr. D, please" Chiron, the headmaster said as he entered the room in his wheelchair. He was more like the principal of this school. "Why, hello, Miss Chase. What do we have here?" Chiron asked.

"Connor Jackson and Katie Gardner; they've gotten in an argument. Connor cut Katie's hair as you see" I told the headmaster.

"I see… Connor, please stay in here with me" Chiron said, gesturing to his office.

"I want my daddy" Katie groaned.

"We'll call your mother" I told her.

"Miss Chase, please get back to your class" Mr. D said. I nodded.

"Leave the Gardner girl. We'll call her mother" Mr. D said. I hurried back to my class. It would be nap tap soon, anyways.

One hour and thirty minutes later and it was 12:30, the time for them to leave. I packed up their backpacks while they napped on little cots.

Travis snuggled against his cot and held a toy from the toy bin. Silena and Beckondorf slept across from each other, their hands dangling down and clasped together. I pried them apart and moved Beckondorf three rows over. After they all woke up and left, I sat and waited for the parents to show up for the conference. Around 3:00 the parents started arriving. First was a man with brown hair like Katie's. Then a beautiful woman with bleach blonde hair and a beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes was next. She looked a lot like Silena. After all the parents filed in, I passed out papers with the classroom rules on them.

"I hope to teach your kids a lot this year…" I said, starting my speech.

"…and that's why I expect respect in this classroom" My speech ended. A lot of the parents smiled, but one raised her hand. She had a jumpsuit on with a belt around her middle.

"My son is Charles Beckondorf, better known as 'Beckondorf'. I was wondering if you help with the ADHD and Dyslexic students." She asked. Her voice was husky and sounded hoarse.

"I do. My son is dyslexic and ADHD, too. I'm very good at teaching and helping them understands" I told her.

"What about my daughter, Zoe? She has a problem getting along with boys. What could you do about that?" A tall muscular man asked.

"The kids seem to play with their same gender anyways, Mr. Nightshade. If problems start to arise, I'd take them into my own hands" I told him. He smiled in gratitude.

"My daughter, Silena, usually makes a lot of friends with gentlemen. I'm giving you permission to call me if anything happens to my baby" The pretty woman said.

"And my son likes to jump around and play sports. He's been known to break things while running around. Just giving you a heads up" A man that looked really young said. He had a bright smile.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"My daughter, Katie, came home with a… haircut? I didn't like it" The man with brown hair said. "She doesn't have a mother anymore to comfort her on these things. Her mother left us after she was born"

"My son said he was sorry" A man with black hair and sea green eyes said. He looked almost exactly like his son, who I was betting was Connor.

"I'm sorry about that. No need to fuss, we took care of it" I told Mr. Gardner.

"Good. My sweetheart loved her hair. Such a shame" He said with a _tsk, tsk_ sound.

"My son said he was sorry" Mr. Jackson repeated.

"Okay, could you two stay a while longer? Everyone, the meeting is over. I look forward to teaching your children this year" I said to the crowd of parents. After everyone left and filed out, Mr. Jackson sat on a chair and Mr. Gardner was shooting him glares.

"Mr. Gardner, Connor is ADHD and Dyslexic just like your daughter. He honestly was sorry. He kept telling her" I explained.

"I understand, but her emotional feelings were hurt" Mr. Gardner said.

"I am truly sorry about that" I told him.

"Me too" Mr. Jackson piped up.

"I guess she'll be okay…" Mr. Gardner grumbled as he stood up.

"I must get going. Katie is home with her babysitter…" He said before leaving. I was left with the black haired man.

"Listen, I'm sorry Connor has caused trouble. He usually never does-"

"It's fine. They were arguing one second, and then cutting hair the next" I said.

"I'm Percy" The man said, holding his hand out to me. I shook it back, pumping our hands up and down.

"Annabeth, or, Miss Chase to the kids" I smiled.

"Well, if Connor ever has a problem, call me at this number' Percy said, handing me a card with a fish on the front

"Alright, will do" I said, smiling and looking right into his eyes. He left the room, and as I turned to get my purse off my desk, he returned.

"Annabeth…?" He asked.

"Yes?" I said as my eyebrows furrowed.

"Would you like to go for coffee sometime?" He asked.

"Sure" I said, slinging my purse on my shoulder.

"How about Wednesday at 2:30, I have a lunch break then" He said.

"Sure. If you don't mind me asking, Percy, who keeps Connor after school" I asked.

"My cousin Thalia and her fiancée Nico keep him after school. I work as a marine biologist" He informed me.

"Oh, cool!" I said. I was being serious; I thought it was pretty cool.

"Yeah, you can learn more about me when we go for coffee" He said with a wink.

"Maybe you can learn something about me, too" I said winking back.

"I'll see you later, then" He said, leaving the room. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my laptop and flicked the lights out. I was actually pretty excited for Wednesday.

**I'm SO sorry about the chapter mix-up! I'm really embarassed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Percy Jackson

Chapter 4

I'm pretty young to be a marine biologist. I'm 27 years old. I opened the door to my apartment and found Travis sleeping on my recliner and Nico sleeping on the couch, his feet hanging off. He wore black boxers and black socks, a big hole could be seen on the bottom of his foot. I heard someone in the kitchen, clanking around.

"Thals, what's for dinner?" I asked as I put my work laptop and bags on the dining room table and entered the kitchen. She had her spiky hair twisted and held with a clip, and her bangs hung loose. She wore a white blouse, an apron, and jeans. She worked as a tutor and went to college with Nico. Thalia and Nico were both 19 and engaged.

"Cereal" She said. She had three bowls out and was pouring cheerios in them.

"Don't fix me any. I'll take Connor to get a happy meal at McDonald's or something" I told her.

"Well, bring us something back, then" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Thalia, eat your cereal" I said, walking back into the living room.

"I want a chicken sandwich, get Nico one, too" She said.

"Okay" I said, scooping Connor up.

I returned home for the second time tonight with two bags of McDonalds and a tired little boy.

"Connor, you're in big trouble" I told him as I sat him down on a chair at the dining table.

"What did I do?" He asked, eating a chicken nugget.

"What happened at school?" I asked Connor. Thalia raised an eyebrow as she sat at the table with us.

"I cut her hair. I didn't do it on purpose" Connor explained.

"You cut a little girl's hair?" Thalia asked, fingering her own hair.

"He did what?" Nico asked, joining us at the table. His 6 pack was showing since he wasn't wearing a shirt (It was nothing compared to my 8 pack. I swear, I'm not bragging).

"He cut a little girl's hair. Connor, you're in big trouble" I told him.

"No, daddy" He whined.

"What did I say about whining?" I asked him.

"No one likes it and it's a waste of time" Connor answered.

"That's right" Thalia said.

I tucked my son into bed and yawned. I read him his favorite night time story; the story of Hercules. He liked listening to Greek and Roman myths. I went to bed thinking of his teacher, Annabeth Chase.

Wednesday

~oOo~

It was Wednesday. Yesterday seemed like it would never end. I picked out a crisp blue polo shirt and jeans and grabbed my keys. Connor had just gotten home and I came home fifteen minutes before having to leave to change. I smiled at myself in the mirror to make sure I had nothing in my teeth and re-brushed my hair. This girl was really nice and cute, so I wanted to make an impression.

"Oh, you're looking fine today" Thalia said as she stopped by my room.

"Shut up" I said as I flicked my hair to the side.

"Alright" She said, walking off. I sighed and left the apartment, time to go see Annabeth.

I sat down in a booth at the coffee shop, waiting for her. I had sent a note with Connor to school to give to her saying where to meet up. I waited about ten minutes before she entered the shop. She had a brown ruffle top and a black pencil skirt on, along with heels and a half-way up hairdo.

"Hey" She said, sliding into the booth.

"What's up?" I said.

"You sound like a teen" She giggled.

"I was very popular back in the day" I said, joking around.

"Really, because I wasn't; I was the nerd" She said

"That's hard to believe. You don't act like a nerd." I told her.

"Well, I didn't have many boyfriends. I'll tell you that" She said, fixing her top.

"Yeah, right, that's like saying I didn't have any girlfriends" I said in a cocky tone.

"Oh, so you were a ladies man?" She asked.

"Oh, defiantly, but I ended up marrying my high school girlfriend." I told her.

"You're married?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"No, no, no. My wife died." I told her.

"I'm so sorry. How did she die?"

"A freak lab accident, the experiment went haywire." I said. I suddenly had a question. "What about you? Are you married?" I asked her.

"I'm divorced…" She said, trailing off. I guess she didn't want to talk about it.

"When did you get divorced?" I asked. I couldn't help but ask, I wanted to know everything about this girl.

"Two weeks ago" She said, rushing to change the subject.

"Do you want me to go order you a coffee?" I asked.

"Yes, please" She said, leaning over to get money out of her purse. As she bending down to grab her purse from off the floor, I saw a purplish bruise under her sleeve.

"What happened?" I asked. I wanted to touch it, but I didn't know her well enough yet, and she might get freaked out.

"N-nothing" She said. She handed me a ten dollar bill. "I want a black coffee" She said, changing the subject and pulling her sleeve over the bruise. As I waited in line, I wondered about Annabeth Chase. Why did she have bruises? Why was she in such a rush to get a divorce in two weeks' time?

**Who can guess what happens next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 5

While Percy waited in line, I made sure no more bruises were showing. I would have to start making sure they weren't showing anymore. I hoped they'd disappear soon. He looked like he was thinking hard as he waited in line. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my emails. One caught my eye that said 'bailed out' or something like that. I clicked on it and read it off my iPhone. Apparently someone had bailed Luke out. My eyes widened as I re-read the message. I looked over my emails again. I had one email from Luke.

**Annabeth,**

**I miss you and my son. I never meant what I said, come back and live with me here. Where are you living now? What's your new number? Why did you even change your number? Our neighbors tell me you moved. Why did you sell the house and not tell me? I'm not mad at you anymore. I think you owe me an apology, though. Anyways, call me. I still have the same number as before; unlike you.**

Did he seriously think I was going to apologize to him? He owed me an apology if anything. I sure wasn't going to tell him anything. I looked over my calls and messages; nothing unusual. I blocked his number just in case, too. I clicked my shoes' heels together as I thought about Luke some more. Did I even love him anymore? I don't think so. I remember when we first met.

_~Flashback~_

_I was in my late teens; nineteen to be exact. We went to the same university together, although we had never met before this. I was loading my drawings and sketch books into my silver Malibu car when he rode by in his Ford truck. He stopped the truck and rolled down his window._

"_Can I help you?" I asked, pushing my Ray Bans down to the curve of my nose so the blonde, good looking male could see my eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him._

"_You can, actually. I see you have sketch pads… do you think you can do me a favor?" He asked. He put his hands in his jean pockets as his white button down shirt flapped in the wind. He had his aviator sunglasses on, so I couldn't see his eyes._

"_What kind of favor?" I asked as I put the last notebook into the car and closed the trunk._

"_Well, you see I have this girlfriend. Her name's Thalia. She's real into artwork and things like that. I was wondering if I could take a look at yours and maybe buy one, or two."_

"_I dunno… What's your name?" I asked._

"_Luke, Luke Chase" He answered._

"_And your girlfriend, you said her name's Thalia?" I asked._

"_Thalia Grace, it is" He answered._

"_I've never met her…" I said._

"_Look, I was just making that up. I don't have a girlfriend… Thalia's just a friend. I just needed a reason to talk to you. It's not every day I see a beautiful blonde with a nice talent of artwork" Luke said._

"_I haven't heard that excuse before. I also didn't get to tell you… I don't paint or anything. I'm an architect student"_

"_Well, if you would like to go on a date…"_

"_Of course" I smiled. Who would turn down a gorgeous blonde boy?_

"_I'll meet you right here tomorrow night at six" Luke gave me the details._

"_Great" I smiled before he headed back to his truck and drove away with a smile._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Annabeth, here's your coffee" Percy said as he slid into the booth. "You look like you were thinking hard"

"I do that sometimes"

"I can tell. You look very smart" He replied.

"So, tell me about your past wife" I said, starting a new conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Percy Jackson

Chapter 6

_~Flashback~_

_I had just turned sixteen, and my mom's new husband, Paul, worked at a school called Goode High. I was supposed to start school that year, but orientation comes first. We met when our tour guide was rambling on about the band room._

"_Hey, I'm Rachel" She grinned. She had silver sparkles in her hair, and a blue hairbrush stuck out of her brown Kavu purse that slung over her chest._

"_Percy" I said back. The younger I had dark jeans and a green V-neck on, and my hair was flicked to the side like I wear it now._

"_I love the name Percy. Ron Weasley in Harry Potter has a brother named Percy. But, of course, Harry Potter isn't real" Rachel rambled on._

"_Thanks" I said._

"_So you're new to this school?" She asked. _

"_Yeah, my stepfather is Paul Blofis"_

"_Mr. Blofis is awesome. I bet you're excited to live with him"_

"_Yeah, sure" I said. I actually didn't know how I felt about my new stepfather. Did I like him or not? Rachel and I talked the whole time during orientation. _

"_Hey, can I have your number?" I asked her after the tour._

"_Sure" She smiled and wrote it in blue sharpie on my arm._

"_Call me sometime" She smiled._

_~End of Flashback~_

I told Annabeth about Rachel. About our wedding and about when she died.

"She was gone before the fire department could even come and save her… along with the paramedics. Connor was so young…" I said, trailing off. Her phone suddenly went off. She looked down at the caller I.D.

"Oh, crap" She hissed. The phone's screen said withheld. Annabeth flicked her long curls behind her shoulder as she put the phone next to her ear.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Um, this is she" Annabeth said. I sat in silence, trying to hear the person on the other end. It sounded like a male's voice, but I wasn't sure.

"Maybe he can call back later?" She said. After a few seconds, her face turned as white as a sheet. She punched the 'end' button.

"I… have to go" She said, standing and grabbing her purse. "Thanks for all this…" She said before leaving Starbucks. I watched as she got into her car and drove away. What just happened?

~oOo~

I entered my apartment and pulled off my black North Face coat. Nico and Connor were playing with Hot Wheels on the living room carpet, and Thalia was watching a TV show in a black skirt and a white polo. She had black converse on her feet.

"Hey, Connor" I said, scooping him up and kissing his forehead.

"Daddy, I wanna play cars" Connor whined.

"We were playing!" Nico protested.

"Okay, fine!" I said, putting Connor back on the floor. I sighed as I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed. I wish I was still a teenager. I closed my eyes and thought for a second about Rachel.

_~Flashback~_

"_Percy, give me one more second on this project. I'm almost through, I just have to add a little more gas to the beaker" She said, pulling her lab goggles back over her eyes. I laughed and kissed her forehead as I left the room. She wasn't a marine biologist like me, she was a physical scientist. We worked in the same building, though. As I closed the door, I saw her smiling at her experiment. She was working on a cure for a special disease. She had tied her long, frizzy, curly red hair behind her head, and her bangs were tucked behind her ears. I closed the door and walked down the hall. When I was turning the corner, a loud boom was heard. I turned and ran for the room she was in. The whole wall was black, and the fire alarm was going off. I pulled on the red-hot door handle, but it felt bolted closed from the inside._

"_Rachel!" I hollered. I heard a weak cough from inside. I pulled out my phone and called 911. It felt like hours before the sirens were heard. I knew there were no windows in her lab, so there was no way to get in… besides this door. I kicked the door and punched, but all I achieved was dents. Firemen came and knocked down the door._

"_Sir, please stand back-"_

"_No, thanks" I said, running into the room._

"_Sir, you need a mask!" The firefighter yelled to me. I kept running in the room, though. The table Rachel had been standing at was knocked over, and all the glass beakers were on the floor, broken. Rachel was nowhere to be seen._

"_Where is she?" I asked to no one in particular._

"_Sir, I think she's-"_

"_Don't say it." I said. I knew my son was safely at home with Thalia and Nico, who were-at the time-not engaged. How would he be able to live without a mother?_

_A musty smell filled the room, along with the smell of burnt flesh._

"_Find her!" I hollered._

"_Sir, it's no use" A woman said before shoving a breathing mask over my face. "She's gone"_

_~End of Flashback~_

I remembered that day all too well. I remember coming home to a wide-eyed Nico and a sobbing Thalia. They had heard about it on the news. Connor was just a mere baby- he didn't know anything about it. I heard someone enter my room, but I didn't look to see who it was.

"How was your coffee?" Thalia's voice asked. I opened my eyes to see her standing in the doorway.

"She left early" I murmured.

"Perce, there's more crabs in the sand; there's more fish in the sea; there's more-"

"Nico…?" I said to the second voice that could be heard from behind Thalia.

"Yeah, Perce" He answered.

"Shut up" I said. Thalia stifled a laugh.

"You know what? You two should go out tonight. I'll stay home with Connor. My treat" I said, fishing out a fifty dollar bill from my wallet. Nico's eyes widened.

"But, Percy; I'll feel terrible" Thalia protested.

"But, Thalia; I'm not giving you an option" I mimicked her tone.

"Alright" Nico said, jumping up and grabbing the money.

"Let's go!" He said, grabbing Thalia's long, skinny arm. Once they were gone, I lounged on the couch with Connor on my stomach. He had a little black mustang, like one of the cars I used to have in college, car in his hands. He pushed the little piece of plastic around on my stomach.

"Rum, rum" He said, making car noises.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him.

"Chicken nuggets"

"You had that the other day. What else do you want?"

"Ice cream"

"No"

"Mac" He said, referring to macaroni.

"How about chicken and dumplings" I said, putting him on the ground as I walked into the kitchen.

"Dumplings" He cried as he followed me into the kitchen. I pulled out all the items needed for chicken and dumplings- until I noticed we were out of salt.

"Connor, let's go visit our neighbors. We need some salt" I said, scooping him up.

"Salt" He repeated. "We need salt"

"Yes, we do"


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 7

So after I got home to my apartment, Travis and I sat in front of the TV and ate dinner. He sat and watched Spongebob Squarepants while I thought about the call I received earlier. The caller ID said _Withheld_, and the voice I heard was chilling.

"_Oh, crap" I said as I flicked my hair behind my shoulder and pressed the phone to my ear._

"_Hello?" I said. A dull, but clear voice answered back._

"_Hello; is this Annabeth Chase?" The male's voice asked. He had a droning on tone, like he was going to die of boredom any second. _

"_Um, this is she" I said. Percy sat in silence, probably felling awkward._

"_Luke Chase is on the phone, here in prison to talk to you."_

"_Maybe he can call back later?" I suggested, knowing I wasn't ever going to call him back._

"_Ma'am, he'll be getting out of jail tonight" I heard the man's voice say. I felt my face grow cold and my heart stopped. I quickly hit 'end' on my cellphone before shoving it into my purse._

"_I… have to go" I said, standing up. Luke always ruins everything. "Thanks for all this…" I said before I left. _

So now I'm watching my phone intently, hoping he won't call back. If he gets out of jail tonight, would he come looking for me? I heard a knock on the door, so I picked Travis up from on my lap and sat him on the floor so he could watch TV while I answered the door.

"Travis, I'm going to answer the door" I said, walking towards it.

"Yes, ma'am" He said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen. I opened the door, and Percy Jackson stood there, along with his son, Connor.

"Percy?" I said bewildered. I was even more flabbergasted that Connor had a small measuring cup in his hand; what was going on?

"Annabeth; you live here?" He asked; he looked just as confused as I am.

"Yes, we do" I said. "Come in, it's cold in this hallway"

"Well, I was going to see if you had any salt?" Percy said when they were inside.

"We need salt" Connor said, holding his little cup out to me.

"Okay, alright" I said, walking into the kitchen. Travis, seeing Connor in his house, ran to say hi.

"Hey, Connor" He smiled.

"Hey, Travis"

"Want to watch Spongebob?"

"Yes" Connor said. So, they went back to the living room.

"Ah, he'll be here all night" Percy groaned.

"How much salt do you need?" I asked. He was leaning against my counters in the kitchen as I pulled the salt from the spice drawer.

"Just a little" He said. He looked around my kitchen.

"Mine looks like this, only it's not this clean" Percy said.

"Yeah, I like to organize" I said, handing him the cup back.

"Do you want to tell me what happened earlier?" He asked. I looked away; I didn't know him well enough.

"Not really" I said, biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His eyes pleaded for me to answer him.

"N-nothing… It's nothing"

"It doesn't look like 'nothing'."

"I'm sorry; I'm just… stressed out? I guess that's the word"

"Call me if you need anything; or you can just come over. I live in apartment 3b" He said. I could tell he was getting a little PO'd about all this. I lived in 4b, right across the hall from his apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said, copping Connor up.

"Bye, Percy" I said, lingering in the doorway as he left. Travis waved goodbye to Connor as they went in their own apartment. Before closing his door, I saw a faint smile on Percy's lips.

I heard the soft click in the front of the house. It was two AM; I had put Travis to bed at eight, and went to bed at eleven. However, I had woken up just now at the sound of the click. It was abnormal; I had only heard it when I raised the window to water those few flowers we had in our flowerbox.

_The window..._ I had forgotten to lock it earlier, after I had watered the flowers. I jumped up out of my bed and ran across the hall to Travis's room. He was sleeping like a rock. I picked up his little league baseball bat he had brought with him from our old house. I silently walked into the living room, where the window was opened. A cold breeze drifted through the opened window. I held the bat over my head as I peeked out of it. I had heard of robbers in New York; they were supposed to be really bad. I trembled as I heard someone breathing behind me. I slowly turned and had the bat ready to beat the crap out of the intruder. The moonlight lighted up his face just so that I could see his blonde hair and muscular arms. His sharp features and stealthy, mischievous looks made me want to run for my life all over again.

"Annabeth, I thought you'd know better than leaving your window unlocked" Luke said, walking towards me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Percy Jackson

Chapter 8

We got home from Annabeth's apartment and sat down on the couch, eating and making funny jokes.

"Daddy, I love you" Connor said, chicken and dumpling sauce on his face.

"Aw, son, I love you too" I said, wiping it off.

"Dad, I was saving that" He complained.

"Yeah, right; more like saving it to annoy me" I joked. He stuck his spoon full of chicken in his mouth and made a funny face.

"Needs more salt" He said, reaching for the salt on the table.

"I don't think so" I said, popping his hand playfully.

"Needs more pepper" He said, reaching for the pepper this time.

"Son, you have a bowl of pepper already" I said to him. It was about forty-five minutes until he needed to be getting ready for bed.

"Needs more pepper!" he whined.

"Connor, what did I say about whining?"

"Yessir" He said, stopping immediately. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if his mother was still around. Would she allow the whining? Probably so, she spoiled Connor before the… incident.

"Bath time" I said, cleaning up his bowl.

"No" He said, running into our living room. Thalia and Nico weren't back yet, but I'm pretty sure they're going to be back soon.

"Connor, get into that bathroom _right now_"

"No"

"You better get your butt in that bathroom, get undressed, and take a bath" I said, placing the dishes in the dishwasher. I had a clear view of him as he gave me a weird look and took his pants off. Of course, he had underwear under them.

"Go take them off in the _bathroom_!"

"No" He said, taking his shirt off.

"Connor Tyson Jackson-"

"No!" He giggled. Next, he stripped his shoes. I ran after him; he was now only in his underwear and socks.

"I said get in the bathroom!"

"No!" He said, finally taking off his underwear.

"That's it" I said, chasing him again. You may be picturing a funny picture of a naked boy running around in only socks, but this wasn't funny to me. I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder.

"No daddy! No!"

"Yes, Connor, yes" I said, running the bathwater.

"You can't make me" He complained.

"Can too" I said taking his socks off.

"Na-ah"

"Sure I can. See, I'm doing it now" I said, plopping him into the tub. I turned off the radio as he huffed and crossed his arms.

"No" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Be lucky I don't beat your little butt for sassing me" I said, ruffling his hair.

"Shut up" Connor said. In frustration, he kicked his little rubber ducky that floated around his feet.

"Don't tell _me_ to shut up" I said, popping his arm. His face grew red as he looked away from me. I chuckled; this is what I used to do to my mother. I hadn't heard from her in a while; she had moved out of her old apartment and went into the sculpting business. She had sold a great piece that looked like men playing poker for a lot of money when I was younger. I swaddled him in towels and carried him to his room. He put his pajamas on as I pulled back the sheets on his bed.

"Connor Tyson Jackson, I love you" I said as I kissed his forehead.

"Then why did you hurt me?" He said, rubbing his arm where I popped him earlier.

"Because I love you"

"That doesn't make sense" He grumbled.

"Good night" I said, turning off the light.

"Night, daddy" He said, snuggling into his crab pillow and closing his eyes. I smiled and closed his door. I went to my own bedroom and turned the TV on after unlocking the door so Nico and Thalia could come in tonight without waking me or Connor up.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 9

"Luke" I growled, raising my bat.

"Annabeth, darling, you're getting more beautiful each day…. I guess it's the city, eh?" He said calmly.

"Or maybe it's being away from _you_"

"Ah, now, let's be polite about this. I was thinking… maybe I could take my son back? Thanksgiving is coming up, and I'll bet he missed California"

"_Your _son…? Luke I won custody of Travis. You won't be taking him" I said, glancing down the hall. Thanksgiving was next week, and then Christmas would be coming soon. If Luke took Travis, I don't know what I'd do.

"Now, now, Annabeth; just hand over Travis and you won't get hurt" He said, reaching into his jacket. My heart about stopped for a second. Did he have a gun? Was he going to kill me?

"Now, if you'll listen to my instructions nice and carefully, I won't hurt you" He said, loading the gun he had pointed at me.

"You wouldn't" I said, raising my bat higher. "Not with your son just down the hall"

"But you don't understand, Annabeth. I'm a new person now. I have a new personality" He said. Suddenly, I heard someone drop into the room behind me. I didn't dare turn to see who it was.

"Luke, I came just like you asked me" The girl said. Her words rolled off her tongue in a spunky-girl way. She walked into view and I saw her. She had long black hair that swung when she walked, tighter-than-the-Jonas-Brothers-jeans, and a tight black shirt on, along with a black coat and high heel boots. She held a gun similar to Luke's in her hands, pointed at me.

"Annabeth, meet Drew." Luke said, gesturing to the girl with a crook of his neck. She had a snarky smile and pink lips.

"_She's _your ex-wife?" Drew sneered. Her fingernails were hot pink and long; longer than mine ever were.

"Yeah," Luke said. He fumbled with his gun, switching hands.

"You could have done better. Good thing you have me now" She said, snaking one hand around Luke's waist. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. The bad thing is she's right. I'll never be as pretty as she is. The kiss didn't faze me at all. I had always been suspicious of him cheating on me, and finally figuring it out made one more annoying thought about him go away. Drew could have been poster-girl for Falsies mascara. She had the longest eyelashes and the thickest lashes, but I didn't notice a ring on her finger. That meant they aren't married.

"Where did you meet her; prison?" I asked.

"Get the boy" Luke told her. She nodded and headed down the hall, gun ready.

"Like my new woman? She's hotter than you ever was" He said. I wanted to slap him for incorrect grammar; I used to always correct him, and he knew it drove me crazy.

"If she touches my son, I swear to bob I'll beat you both with this bat" I said.

"Move one inch, I'll shoot you" He said, raising his gun. He sat on the couch and stared me down. A few minutes passed, and we were still staring each other down.

"Drew! What's taking so long?" Luke demanded. He stood and jabbed me with his gun.

"Go get him." He instructed. I narrowed my eyes, and then slammed the bat down on his foot.

"HOLY-"

"My son is in this house; if you dare say a dirty word, I'll beat the crap outta you" I threatened.

"_You _don't threaten _me_" He said, punching my arm. I felt it throb as I gripped it.

"Are you off your freaking rocker?" I demanded before hitting him with the bat, square in the chest. He responded by punching my cheek. I felt it throb, like my arm.

"You've lost your freaking marbles" I said.

"Shut up" He said, hitting me with the gun. I walked into Travis's room and turned the lights on. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Travis, honey, come here" I said, picking him up.

"Give me the kid" Luke demanded.

"Do you even remember his freaking name?"

"It's Travis; who in the heck wouldn't remember their kid's name?"

"Travis, let's go" I said, running for the front door.

"Grab the kid!" Luke called to Drew. "Then I'll shoot her"

"Not in front of Travis, you won't" I said, opening the door. Drew ran at me, pulling a knife out of her pocket.

"This won't hurt, one bit" She said, smiling slyly. I didn't know what to do; I just slammed the door shut. I hoped like heck Percy's door would be unlocked. I tried it, and miraculously it was. I quickly closed the door and put Travis down. He made a whimpering sound and closed his eyes tight.

"Be quiet, don't say _anything_" I said to him. He nodded and curled into a ball on the floor. I peered out the peep hole after locking it. It looked like they didn't see where I went. Drew opened the door and looked out, Luke behind her.

"Where did she go?" Luke hissed to Drew.

"I dunno." Drew said back. Her dark brown eyes darted back and forth, looking for me.

"You go left; I'll go right" Luke instructed. Drew nodded and put her gun in her pocket, slyly sneaking around the corner. Luke did the same. I took a deep breath and slid down beside Travis. I hoped Percy wouldn't mind me staying here for the night…

**Okay, did any of you expect Drew to pop in? I just felt like adding her...**

**UNDERWATER PURPLE MONKEY BASKET WEAVERS ****Okay, I ogt your attention. That was odd, wasnt it? Anyways, I need you guys to know I update every SATURDAY and sometimes on FRIDAY MORNINGS ifi'm going somewhere on Saturday... anyways, thats theday I'll update every week unless there's a holiday break at school. I'll update every few days on those... maybe.**

**I need to know. All honesty, do you read these Author's Notes? Do you like my story?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Percy Jackson

Chapter 10

I heard the door open, then close quickly. Nico and Thalia are always noisy when they come in at night. I sighed and sat up; I guess I should get my money back from them. It was four AM; usually they aren't out this late. I didn't bother to pull a shirt on; Thalia has seen me without a shirt before, and she didn't care about my boxers. I walked into the living room to find a sleeping Nico and Thalia on the pull-out couch. There's no way they could have just came in and fell asleep that fast….

"Nico, Thalia, I know you're not asleep" I said, shaking Nico's foot. He still slept. I hit Thalia's calf, but she snored. If they were asleep… then who just came in? My heart beat faster as I looked at the door. I saw two figures huddled together.

"What the…"

"Percy?" The taller figure said. It was a familiar female's voice. I recognized her as Annabeth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was suddenly aware of the boxers I was wearing. I tried to cover up by wrapping a blanket around myself.

"I hope you don't mind… I-we need to talk" She said, standing. I noticed she had her pajamas on, too. She had a long white T-shirt and short green shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail and the figure next to her was a sleeping Travis.

"Yeah, sure…Come in my room, I don't want to wake these two up" I said, confused. She followed, scooping Travis up.

"You can put him in Connor's room; he has enough room in his bed" I told her. She nodded and went in Connor's room. She came back empty-handed and rung her hands out nervously.

"You can sit on my bed. You must be cold" I said, handing her my blanket. I grabbed some jeans and pulled them on, along with a shirt.

"I'm so, so, so sorry about this" She said.

"It's okay… what's going on?" I asked. She was wrapped in the blanket, her big grey eyes looking at me.

"Okay… it's a long story" She said. She began telling me about her ex-husband, Luke. She explained the bruises, how she had to move away from her old town, about how she's scared of her. I began to get angrier and angrier each minute. I started to notice things, now. She had a big bruise on her cheek, a bruise on her arm. Her fingers were purple from broken blood vessels. Then, she explained what just happened, two hours ago.

"-I heard the click of the window. I knew I had forgotten to close it. So, I went to check with Travis's baseball bat…" She said, continuing her story. I wanted to beat this Luke guy up. He had beat his wife, and came back to beat her some more over a kid he didn't even care about.

"Percy, he wanted my baby. I wasn't about to give my baby up" She said. She was crying now.

"Don't cry" I said, walking over and wrapping my arms around her. She continued her story.

"-then, some chick came in the window, too. Luke sent her to get Travis, but I guess she couldn't find him. They both had guns, pointed at me. I could tell Luke was going to kill me after Drew took Travis out of the apartment. He probably would have killed Travis, too, after finishing me off…" Annabeth said. I rubbed her shoulders in silence. I felt like going and beating the crap out of this Luke guy. What kind of retard goes and beats his wife, then tries to beat her again, _in front of their child?_

"Annabeth, you can't go back there. I won't let you" I said. She nodded silently, letting the tears fall. I had an idea. So, I told her it.

"He won't stop until you're dead, Annabeth. He'll keep coming for you, and Travis. He's going to have to stay with me. You, you're going to have to learn to defend yourself." I told her. She nodded and sniffled.

"You'll keep him for me? I can go… I don't know…"

"I'll keep him. And I even know someone who can help you train. His name is Nico. His fiancée, Thalia, can help, too. They'll take you to an abandoned apartment building downtown and train you for a while. You don't need to use any types of electronics or anything. It's important." I said, standing. I grabbed a duffle bag from under my bed.

"I'll keep Travis here. I'm pretty sure Luke tracked you through your phone… was that who you were talking to earlier at Starbucks?" I asked. She nodded.

:"Alright; well, what do you want from your apartment to go to the other building? This will be maybe six weeks, maybe even months. I'll tell your boss at the school you had to take a long vacation. You will defeat Luke" I told her. She nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Will I… kill him?" She asked.

"It'll be a form of self-defense. It's legal if he comes after you first. Nico and Thalia- they're younger than us, but they know more than I know. Trust me on this. I know we just met the other day, but I can tell you can do it" I said. She nodded.

"Can you get my brush, tennis shoes, toothbrush and toothpaste, and whatever else you think I might need?" She said.

"Yeah" I said, slinging the duffle bag over my shoulder.

"Do you think they left?" Annabeth asked as she bit her lip.

"They probably did. They probably think you ran off, but they'll be back probably tomorrow night. I'll lock up your apartment. They won't be able to get in" I said. She nodded.

"H-how do you know all this?" She asked.

"My father… he was in the CIA, involved with the CSI and even the FBI. He died on a mission." Percy said, not looking at me. "Now, back to you; don't report it to the police, that'll just make him angry. He'll end up getting out of jail at some point, just like last time." I told her. She nodded.

"Be right back" I told her.

After going through Annabeth's apartment for things she might need, had a stuffed duffle bag. I found her purse and grabbed wads of money and stuffed it in the side pockets, along with her credit cards. I went back to my apartment and woke Nico and Thalia up.

"Follow me" I told them. They nodded and came with me to my room.

"Annabeth, you'll have to take all the money off your credit cards. He can track your cards if you don't. You can go into public, as long as you are careful as to where you go. The abandoned apartment building has some safes in the walls, but they're hidden. Put your money in safe 01887. Its combination is 8008132. I wrote it down and put it in this bag. Stay in the apartment room 055a, on the first floor.

"If he comes after you, don't go upstairs. That just gives him a better chance of trapping you. The utilities still work, but don't use the water and lights so much that the owners notice the bill has changed" I told her. She nodded. I told Nico and Thalia the plan. They were raised like me- always aware of the CIA, CSI, and FBI. They were agents, though. I never got into all of that. Their parents and my father all worked together, before Poseidon (my dad) died.

"Let's go" Thalia said.

"Take care of my son" Annabeth said, standing.

"I promise" I said. She looked at me in a weird way, and then kissed me. It felt like a million butterflies had been set loose and landed on my lips. I melted into her and kissed her back. She pulled away and had a worried look on her face.

"Bye, Percy" She said, following Nico and Thalia out of the room.

**Okay, so I have yet another story...:**

**Okay, so I had bought this new pair of jeans for PINK OUT (for cancer awarness day) DAY. It was a cute new pair of jeans and a pink top. I wore it and guess what happened? I had a TAG hanging ot the back of my jeans that said my size and everything... So yeah, I didnt know until the end of the day when a cute guy goes 'You're a size _?' and I about died. right there. but I didnt because I knew you guys would want an update:) **

**This is the same story on another story, too incase you're wondering**

**Anyways, all my stories are TRUE! No doubt about it!**


	11. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 11

I could still the kiss we had on my lips. I don't know why I did it; I just know I had to do it. I felt like I owed his so much for all of this. I stopped by Connor's room and hugged Travis. His eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy, where you going" He asked, half-heartedly. He yawned a tired little kitten yawn and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I'm-I'm leaving, son. I love you! Stay with Connor, and Percy; I'll see you soon." I told him quickly. He looked confused, but closed his eyes.

"Is this a dream?" He asked, laying his head back down.

"No, honey; it's not" I said, tears leaking down my face. I kissed his forehead one last time and pulled away, leaving the room. He looked up at me before closing his eyes.

"I'll be back" I said, closing the door and crying madly. Thalia grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the little apartment. I said my goodbyes to the building as I stumbled tearfully through the doors.

"Get in" Nico said, tossing the duffel bag in the back of a black Call of Duty Black Ops edition jeep. I figured it was Percy's, because it smelled a lot like his cologne. I recognized it from his bedroom and his house; Blue polo cologne. I sat in the back, the roof was off and my hair started to fly out of its ponytail. I still had my pajamas on, and it was freezing. I hoped Percy grabbed a jacket from my apartment. Thalia drove, speaking into a cell phone that balanced between her shoulder and her ear. Nico typed away on an iPad, one earphone in his left ear and the other out. He typed fast on his device, barely looking up every now and then.

"-yes, Percy; she'll be fine. Yes, 055a, we know-"Thalia said into the phone. She didn't take her eyes off the road, switching lanes as she curved a corner.

"Thalia you ran the red light" Nico said, not looking up. They seemed so… professional; like they'd done this kind of stuff before.

"-Contacting Hades right after I hang up the phone with you. Then, I'll contact Zeus-"

"Thalia, you should've stopped at that stop sign" Nico said, looking around, finally taking his eyes off the iPad.

"-No, I won't drag all that drama between our families into this. This is strictly business-"

"Thalia, the building is on the next block" Nico reminded her. She nodded and turned the corner.

"-Yes, we'll be okay. I'm figuring maybe a makeover?-"Thalia said into the phone, stopping the car in front of a brick wall behind the abandoned apartment building. The windows were covered by wood, and the front door seemed to be chained closed. How were we going to get in? Thalia pulled a little black box the size of a ring box from the console in the middle of the passenger and the driver's seat. She opened it and a little red button was visible. She punched it, still on the phone. "-I'm pulling in, now; call you later." She said, hanging up. The wall seemed to open up, like a garage door. She pulled in and parked.

"What is this?" I asked Nico. He slid the iPad in a bag he had been carrying.

"This is the CIA headquarters for Manhattan, New York. It looks like a run-down building, but it's owned by the CIA. This is the real parking lot." He said. We all got out, and Thalia pulled on some boots. She had been driving barefoot, but now she was wearing an expensive-looking pair of black high heeled boots. She still had her long pajama t-shirt on (a white cotton Hanes), but she must have changed into the black skinny jeans when I was saying goodbye to Connor. Nico was wearing a black cotton Hanes shirt and black jeans. He must have changed, too. We entered sliding glass doors to a well-made up lobby, like a regular hotel or apartment lobby. A girl with black hair twisted into a bun typed away on a computer behind the desk. She had an earpiece on, and she was listening to someone talk into it.

"Sally, we've brought a victim. Can you… contact Hades?" Nico said, leading us past the cushioned chairs and couches and to an elevator. I didn't know who Hades was, or even the girl Sally. She didn't look too young; she had curls hanging from her up-do, and brown eyes. She had a blue blouse on, tucked into her pencil skirt. She had black panty hose and pointed toe heels. She looked like somebody's mother, and her features looked familiar, even though I know I've never seen her before.

"Sure thing, Mr. di Angelo" She said, picking up a black office phone and pressing it to her ear. Thalia led us to the elevator and clicked the button. When we got inside, she dropped three duffel bags she had been carrying on the floor and pulled a black top out of the navy one. To my surprise, she stripped out of her Hanes T-shirt and pulled on the top. Nico didn't seem to care, but I was a different story. I gaped at her as she pulled the top over her tanned belly.

"Can I help you?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

"Uh…?"

"I have to get ready for work, Annabeth" She smirked.

"You… you work for the CSI?" I stuttered.

"We both do" Nico said, typing away on an iPhone.

"Do you guys have… cover-up jobs?" I asked.

"Of course; we don't want to look suspicious" Thalia said, putting mascara on while looking into a little round mirror. She applied red lipstick as the doors opened.

"Who's Hades?" I asked.

"He…. Doesn't matter right now" Nico said, grabbing up the bags.

I drug it to the bedroom (it was medium-heavy) and took the sheets out of the closet. I put the sheets on the bed, I up-packed my duffel bag. I put the clothes away in the closet. Inside the duffel bag, I learned Percy had packed a lot more than I thought he had. Tennis shoes, high heeled black boots (I have no clue why), a soft throw blanket, several plain T-shirts (along with my favorite orange one), jeans, sweat pants, a jean jacket, my Yankee's hat, a grey North Face jacket, socks and some money (plus my credit cards). At the very bottom of the bag, I saw the most valuable thing out of all of it. A picture of Travis, mid-laugh, clutching my Yankee's hat is what it was. I almost cried, but instead I stroked his face. I could almost hear the laughter. It was back when we lived in San Francisco, but it was still a picture of him. I fell asleep with his picture beside me.

**I htought you guys deserved a littlechapter for Halloween. I only updated this story because a lot of you think it's creepy... Okay, what are you guys being for Halloween? ( if you're dressing up... i'm too old for it, though:/ )**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 12

I awoke to the sound of knocking. At first, I didn't know where I was; until I looked around and saw my surroundings. I padded to the front door and looked out the peep hole. Thalia stood there, typing on her Blackberry. Next to her was Nico; he was typing on his iPhone, his iPad under one arm.

"Open up, Annabeth" Thalia said into the door. I opened it, letting them in. Thalia wheeled in a suitcase looking bag that I hadn't noticed before.

"What's that?" I asked, walking them into the 'living room'.

"It's your new identity" Nico said, putting away his iPad and iPhone.

"What?" I asked, sitting in the chair.

"Let me explain… we have to give you a makeover so nobody will recognize you automatically. And, you can't fight with long hair." Thalia explained, "The number one thing a person will reach for during a fight is hair. If you cut it short, it'll help you out a little more. We're trying to make it where the odds will be in your favor"

"So… here's what your new look will look like" Nico said, showing me a picture on his iPad. I had short curls, to my shoulders. I had a different style of clothes than what I usually wore- a regular t-shirt and sweat pants. I didn't wear jewelry, not my usual owl earrings, and I wore brown contacts.

"Contacts…?" I questioned, studying the picture.

"Um… we'll see about those" Thalia said, opening the suitcase.

"Well, let's get to it" I said. Thalia pulled out some scissors as Nico got out a little clear case which was obviously a contact case.

A few minutes later, Thalia was holding a mirror up to my face. I held it, looking at my new haircut and contacts. My eyes were chocolaty brown and my hair was so… short. I had never had my hair this short. It curled at the ends, and the bleach blonde from the summer made me look like a real California girl, especially without my startling gray eyes.

"We could… put highlights in your hair if that helps?" Nico suggested.

"I think it would. It might make it harder for him to recognize you" Thalia said, grabbing a tube of brown liquid.

"Just… do it" I said, silently praying it would look okay.

A little while later, Thalia removed the towel from my hair. We had washed it after Thalia squirted that liquid into thin sheets and crumbled it into my hair. We washed it and dried it, now we were towel-drying it over again.

"Okay… here it is" Nico said, handing me the mirror. I studied my reflection. I now had dirty blonde highlights and short hair. I wanted to cry; my old hair was the only thing I had left that reminded me of my mother. She had curly blonde hair, too, and gray eyes. She died a while back, when I was younger.

"I have an idea" Thalia said, reaching into the suitcase. After rummaging around, she pulled out some black rimmed glasses and popped them on my face. The lenses had no prescription, and I could only tell by wearing them.

"Now you look nothing like Annabeth Chase" Nico grinned.

"You don't have to wear those around here; but you do out in public." Thalia said, "Try not to use your credit cards. Those can be tracked. Don't talk to strangers; if you have to; tell them your name is Annie. Annie… Grace. That's my last name."

"But I hate the name Annie" I protested.

"Work with me here" Thalia pleaded.

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Let's get to training" Nico said, putting the suitcase on the table, making more room in the living room; even though there was plenty of it.

"This is a roundhouse kick" Nico said, showing me a move. He kicked his foot in the air, and then moved it in a circle really fast so that it twisted. I bet it could knock someone unconscious if you were aiming to do that.

"You try" He instructed. So, I did. I ended up falling on my butt.

"We have a lot of work to do" Nico groaned. Thalia sat on the table, watching us. I tried again, but landed in the same position as before.

"Let's try with a dummy… in the gym" Nico said. So, he led me to the first floor and into a place that might have been an old work out area. It was empty now, but dummies lined the room, along with wall-to-wall mirrors. I saw my every move as I walked inside.

"Now, watch carefully" Nico said, doing it again. He kicked the dummy right in the chest, and flipped to his side mid-air after.

"You try" He panted. I tried it again, and my foot sank into the flesh-like material of the dummy. Then, I tried to twist like Nico did. I ended up on the floor.

"It is okay, keep trying, Annabeth" Thalia said. After fifteen more tries, I had it down.

"Now I have a question, Annabeth" Nico said, putting chalk on his hands. I remember when I was thirteen and did gymnastics. We had to put chalk on our hands. "Have you ever done gymnastics?"

"For seven years I went to a summer camp called Camp Half-Blood. There, we learn gymnastics. It was like an overall gymnastics camp."

"That just saved me from teaching you gymnastics" Nico smiled.

"Why do I need to know gymnastics?" I asked.

"It helps you keep your balance and a little bit of flexibility could come in handy. Have you ever been in fights?" Thalia asked me.

"In grade school, I didn't get along with the bullies or the kids we called monsters" I answered. I distinctively remembered the name 'Medusa', a girl with long raggedy dreadlock hair and eyes that seemed to never stop staring. I wonder if her mother knew what she was naming her child after the ugly Mythology gorgon.

"Make a fist right quick" Nico told me. I didn't even think about it, I just made a usual fist.

"See, that's what's wrong with your fist. Your thumb is _inside _it when it should be _outside_ of it. If your thumb is inside, you'll most likely break your thumb, which doesn't help at all. But if your thumb is outside, you're perfectly fine" Nico told me. I nodded in understanding.

"Can you run in heels?" Nico asked as Thalia brought out a pair of black boots like hers. The heels were at least six inches.

"Um… I can but wouldn't it be better to wear something I can stay balanced in?" I asked, confused.

"Not necessarily. If you can run in these, the impact when you kick will set him off. Plus, he might underestimate you in heels. That's another reason you should be balanced" Thalia said. Now I knew why she wore those high boots. "But in case, we can train you in sneakers too"

"Now, put those on and we'll get back to training" Nico said. I nodded and took off my shoes, unzipping the boots and slipping into them. They were more comfortable than I imagined, I couldn't even tell I was wearing heels, unlike my silhouettes that I wobbled in everywhere I went. I'll bet Luke won't recognize me with heels. I didn't ever wear heels to our wedding. I just hoped our plan would work. What if Luke killed me instead of me killing him?

**To those of you who asked: I didn't dress up and gie out candy. I drove my little sister around so SHE could go trick-or-treating.**

**Also: In my state, if you're over the age of 12 and are/is trick-or-treating, you get fined and a ticket:(**

**So, yeah... I couldn't go trick-or-treating because I'm 12+.**

**Who wants a story?**

**Alright, my friend Bobette (the same one that was in my other A/N story... I'm not telling you her real name b/c she doesn't want me to) was at work when apparently, a kid had came in and screamed at her for not having ketchup packets... she works in a coffee shop. Just thought I should tell you that funny story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Percy Jackson

Chapter 13

A month later; December 20th

It was getting colder and colder every day. It wasn't a surprise to me when it finally snowed. Connor and Travis were out for Christmas break. Christmas was right around the corner, and I had been shopping (even though I hate it with a passion) for a few presents. I looked in the living room at Travis and Connor playing with the little balls on the tree. Connor shook a green wrapped present around, as if to listen to the sound. He had his race car pajamas still on, and Travis was wearing yellow Spongebob Squarepants pajamas. I had a fair amount of presents under the tree; twenty. At least five each were for Connor and Travis; I had gotten Thalia some clothes, Nico some Xbox games. I still had to wrap some presents that I had hid in my closet for Annabeth. I knew she'd probably not get any presents since she had nobody to buy her any. Travis was simply too young and I doubt her ex-husband would be dropping by any time like Santa Clause. Speaking of which, I had a few presents that were 'from Santa' addressed to the kids in the closet, too. I was waiting for the kids to go to sleep so I could wrap them.

"It's bedtime" I told the boys as I grabbed them both up and carried them to Connor's room. It seemed like Travis had made himself at home after finally stopped asking 'where's mommy?' and 'when's mommy coming back?' I had even gotten the old bed from the apartment building's basement so Travis would have his own. After I put them to sleep, I walked to my room to wrap the rest of the bracelets. I haven't heard from Nico, Thalia or Annabeth since the day they left. It was dangerous for Annabeth to use electronics; they could be traced so easily. We had no clued what this Luke guy could have up his sleeves. I looked through all the items I had purchased. A bracelet from Tiffany & Co, a necklace from the same place and a really soft brown blanket are the presents I bought her. I wrapped the bracelet in pink wrapping, the necklace in grey wrapping that reminded me of her eyes, and the blanket in a blue wrapping paper. After putting them under the tree, I went to check on Annabeth's apartment.

I unlocked the door to Annabeth's apartment and pushed it open. I noted the coldness of the air in her apartment. All the lights were off, leaving an eerie feeling throughout my veins. I shivered and closed the door. I had a gun in my back pocket, for safety reasons. I walked through the house, flicking on the lights as I went. The living room; lights on, kitchen; lights on, bedroom 1 (Travis's room); lights on, bedroom 2 (Annabeth's room); lights on, closets; lights on, and finally the bathroom; lights on. After I made sure nothing was abnormal, I turned them all off and left. What I didn't notice was the glass in one of the windows was busted, explaining the coldness.

The next morning was December 21st, and I couldn't help but wonder what Annabeth would be doing for Christmas. Would she come spend time at our apartment with her son and us? I was off for Christmas holidays, so I didn't have to go to work. I let the kids sleep in while I made bacon and pancakes shaped as reindeer and trees thanks to the cookie cutters. I made myself coffee and sat at the table for a while. After my usual morning routine, I took a shower and sat down to watch a Christmas special. Just as I was sitting down, my phone rang. The caller ID said 'Nico'.

"Hey, man" Nico's voice said into my ear.

"What's up" I yawned.

"She's really looking good, her moves are fantastic. We think we might be back for Christmas"

"Really; that's great"

"How's the apartment been?"

"Cold; I check it every night"

"Cold… that's not right. We left the temperature on warm, at least 79" Nico said, confused. I felt my heart stop. Could I have missed something? Did I check the windows?

"Let me… let me go check the apartment again" I said, jumping up but still on the phone.

"Did you check the windows?" Nico said as I flung open her apartment door. There it was the broken window.

"One's broken" I said as I locked the door back to go to the basement. I had seen a piece of wood that would cover that up, and I could borrow nails and a hammer from the janitor.

"Patch it up, and you can lock all the rest. There's supposed to be two glasses on every window, plus a screen, but since that was the same window he came through the first time the screen was off."

"There is, I'll re-check everything"

"How's the kid?" Nico asked.

"Travis is perfectly fine; he's made himself at home"

"She misses him, a lot. We'll be there December 22nd"

"Alright, I'll make room for beds. I was thinking that Connor could sleep with me, Annabeth could sleep in Travis's bed with him and you could have Connor's bed; Thalia could have the pull-out bed."

"…Percy, someone will need to stay in Annabeth's apartment" Nico said over the phone.

"I don't think she can stay there by herself" I told him. Honestly, I didn't want her staying there by herself.

"That's why I was thinking… maybe Thalia and I could stay in her apartment. Annabeth could sleep in Travis's bed"

"I don't know; we'll work it out later, Nico" I said, hanging up the phone.

**Okay, this chapter wasn't that good, but I think you needed to know this, so I put it in there. The next chapter will skip to December 22****nd****, the day Annabeth, Nico and Thalia come home. But they don't stay for too long, so be ready for some more action!**

**Sorry, no short-story for this chapter:(**


	14. THANKSGIVING BREAK!

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 14

December 22nd

I had learned a lot over the past few days and weeks. I learned a bunch of kicks and self-defense. I practiced slicing a dummy to pieces and I learned a different language in case I had to move to a different country. I missed Travis so much, and I was excited to see him. We pulled into the apartment's parking lot and I practically jumped out of the car.

"Annie, wait" Thalia called behind me. I tried not to roll my eyes at the name.

"What?" I asked, turning around to them. Nico had grabbed the bags out of the back and was tossing them to Thalia, who had tossed one my way. I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder.

"Wait for us" Thalia said, catching up in her black heeled boots. I had learned to run in those, fight in those and even kick in those. The only thing I haven't learned was to ice-skate in them. (Ever heard of sarcasm?)

"I am" I said, almost shaking from excitement. I would get to see Travis and Percy today. I still had to explain myself about that kiss…

We finally got inside, and it was all I could do not to barge inside the apartment. Nico whistled as he opened the apartment door. When he opened it, I saw Percy sitting on the couch with Travis and Connor in their underwear watching cartoons.

"Mommy" Travis squealed, jumping down and running to me. I dropped my bag and picked him up, swinging him back and forth. He kissed my cheek and squeezed my neck.

"I love you" I told him, kissing his head.

"Okay, move out of the doorway" Thalia grumbled, pushing herself through. I moved out of the way and Nico walked in behind her.

"Uncle Nico; Aunt Thalia" Connor cheered happily, running to his cousins (which he called his uncle and aunt).

"Where's my hug?" Percy asked as I sat Travis back down. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug while he told me how good of a boy Travis is.

"I'm a good boy" Travis told me. "I'm a good boy"

"You are?" I asked him, "Did you keep Connor's room clean?"

"No" Travis said, scrunching up his face. We all laughed in amusement.

"We got presents!" Connor said, pointing to a Christmas tree that lighted up the small apartment.

"That's so cool!" I said, scooping up my son again.

"Alright kids, I think it's time for bed. It's adult time, anyways" Percy told them. Connor groaned as he and Travis walked to Connor's room.

"How's everything?" I asked as we all sat around the living room. Nico and Thalia had snuggled up in the recliner; both of them couldn't fit so Thalia was in Nico's lap.

"It is fine" Percy said, "How was your training?"

"Good… I learned a lot thanks to these goons" I said, pointing to Nico and Thalia, who had begun to fall asleep.

"I think they're sleeping" Percy whispered as Nico started to snore. They had only sat down three minutes ago!

"I'm getting a little tired, too" I said, standing u and stretching. "Should I go back to my apartment? Is it safe?"

"I don't know…" Percy said, gesturing to his bedroom. We went back there so we wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Was Nico annoying?" Percy asked.

"Not really… Hey, listen" I said, "thanks. For everything"

"It's no problem" Percy said.

"It is; and I thank you"

"It's alright…" Percy said as the awkward silence took over.

"About that kiss…" I blurted.

"The kiss before you left?" Percy acted like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Yeah…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm not" Percy said. I smiled and stepped forward, covering his mouth with mine. I put my hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed some more. We kept kissing until he pulled away for air.

"You can sleep in here, if you want" He suggested. I nodded and took off my heels.

"Thanks"

"I'll just go sleep on the couch…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Only fools are positive" I joked. He didn't seem to get it, though.

**Okay, so GUESS WHAT? My school won the football State Championship. We didnt have school last friday. :D**

**Okay, so yeah...**

**Is this story doing okay? Do I need to add something? **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Percy Jackson

Chapter 15

I made sure to lock all the doors and the windows before falling onto the couch and closing my eyes. I kept thinking about Annabeth, though. Her now short brunette hair and how I wished it was long and blonde again. Hey stormy grey eyes that had been covered by brown contact lenses. I wanted the old her back, but I knew it probably wouldn't be for a while.

These days I missed Rachel more than ever. The days when Connor has a birthday party to go to or when I have to go buy some clothes for him to wear to school. That's a mother's job. The other night I heard him crying in his sleep and I knew I should have gone and waken him up from his bad dream, but I didn't. Nobody wakes me up from my bad dreams.

I knew he must remember her. Rachel, I mean. He has to remember her green eyes and red hair leaning over his crib, kissing him goodnight before going to the lab to work. He must remember _something._ He _has _to. I know I do. Her frizzy but beautiful red hair that seemed to never lose its sparkle; her emerald green eyes that were always filled in awe; her love for community service (one time she even spray-painted herself gold to protest against something) and her freckles. Oh, my Bob she had a lot of those. I could play connect the dots with all the freckles Rachel had.

I remembered our first kiss, it happening so fast.

_~Flashback~_

_We sat in a Prius, on the beach. I was sixteen and had just gotten my license, driving my step-dad's car. She had her hair in a high ponytail, silver eyeliner around her eyes, showing off the green. Every time she would laugh, her eyes delicately closed and I could see the swirls of pink dust on her eyelids. I loved making her laugh for this reason. The sprinkle of freckles across her nose looked like a farmer had scattered seeds across a field._

"_When will you finally kiss me?" She asked. I knew it was killing her to ask- she believed the boy should make the first move. Yet, she made the first move when we met, asking for my number._

"_What?" I had said, blushing. I was holding her hand tightly, not ever going to let her go._

"_You heard me" She giggled. I leaned in and pecked her on the lips, pulling away to see her face. That was my first kiss with a girl._

"_That's not a real kiss!" Rachel protested, grabbing my neck and pulling me to her. We kissed for real, that time._

_~End of Flashback~_

I think Annabeth's kisses are better than Rachel's ever were, though. Annabeth's are smooth and light, while Rachel's were sloppy and demanding. I used to love that, but now I don't really miss it. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Annabeth's kiss.

**Me: Awww!**

**Percy: Oh, whatever. I'm mushy in this story...**

**Me: Are not! It's romantic!**

**Percy: Cliché...**

**Me: Whatever *grumbles***

**OMB (oh-my-Bob if you didnt know that already) I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry! My internet quit on me, and I couldnt update! I could ony get on my iPod, but I cant upload off my ipod, so...**

**Anyways, I have Percy here with me *blushes* and he will be with me all through out the story (and in the others, too!) until Christmas, and then another character will be with me (if you dont get it, just wait. you'll catch on later)**

**Percy: Who will be the next visitor?**

**Me: Hmmm...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 16

Sometimes I really do miss Luke. The old Luke, I mean. He used to be so sweet and everything. I never really looked beyond his looks- I never noticed his hatefulness. I remember one time when we had a kitten (I found it one day on my way home from work and decided to keep it) Luke swatted it away when I tried to show it to him…

_~Flashback~_

"_Luke! Luke, look at this adorable kitten!" My younger self said, as Luke entered the house._

"_What _is _that?"_

"_A kitten" I said, cradling it. "Want to see?" I said, holding it out to him._

"_No" He said, making a movement with his hand that sent the kitten sprawling on the floor._

"_Luke!"_

"_Annabeth, I'm sorry; I just don't like cats" He explained quickly, watching me scoop up the kitten._

"_I… I guess I should've asked you before… before I brought it here"_

"_That would've been better"_

"_I'm sorry; I'll find it a home"_

"_Good" He grunted, walking into the kitchen. But I didn't want to give it away._

_~End of Flashback~_

…but that was the only time I've ever noticed something like that. He had to have something horrible set him off that day… I just don't know what. Had he been cheating on me with Drew while we were married? It defiantly bothered me, a whole lot, but I guess it didn't matter anymore. It would explain him thinking Travis was a mistake, a failure. He thought I was a failure, too; a loser even. I don't think I could ever get over that- was I really stupid? ADHD doesn't mean stupid… it couldn't. I know it didn't. I was still smart, and clever, right? Why should a man make me feel this way, someone as low as Luke? When would I have to face him, fight him? I don't think I could do it, either… Would I be able to kill the father of my baby? My ex-husband, the one I am slowly getting over? I often found myself asking these questions several times. Thalia said I would, sooner or later. I don't know… is it even legal? Nico said it was self-defense… Thalia said I'd be free, free from all his crap. _I am [will be] an independent woman…_.I want to be, at least.

_You can do it, Annabeth. Just forget everything he has ever said to you. All the charm, all of it wasn't even real. He's a low-life, Annabeth. Ignore it all, he doesn't matter. Get over him._

Then there was Percy; sweet, sweet Percy, the caring father. But wasn't that what I thought of Luke? Didn't I think he was amazing? He cared for his son; I could tell by the way he looked at him. When that little boy said something smart, pride would swell up inside that man. Connor was his pride, his joy and everything to him. Would I one day be that?

"Mommy," Travis said when I yawned and entered the dining room. Percy had made pancakes that were somewhat… blue. At first I thought there was a mix up with blueberries, but then I saw the tube of food coloring. "Mommy guesses what?"

"What, Travis?" I asked, scooping him up and planting a kiss on his cheek. Percy was gone somewhere; he would be back in a couple of hours and then had to head off to work. Nico and Thalia had to go to "college" which meant they had to check up on things back at the headquarters.

"Me and Connor are best friends" Travis smiled.

"Aw, I know" I grinned.

"We are brothers" Connor confirmed. I smiled and picked Connor up in my other arm.

"I noticed your daddy didn't put up a Christmas tree" I said, "Do you want to put one up?"

"We don't have one" Connor said. I guess Percy always had to work or something so he didn't get to put one up…

"Then let's go buy one" I said. "Go put some clothes on" I instructed. The excitedly wriggled out of my arms and ran to their room, ready to go get a tree.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked as I buttoned Connor's khaki shorts. I zipped up Connor's jeans and then they put their jackets on. He had come back home just now, with wet hair, gym shorts and a grey shirt on.

"The store; I figured they'd want to get out" I said.

"Don't you think you're supposed to be in hiding?" He asked.

"Yeah, but…" I trailed off. "I'll wear my clothes" I offered. Those extra stretchy jeans that looked normal, I could do kicks and flips in. My thin high heeled boots that would take anybody by surprise. And lastly my jacket that had several pockets that secretly hid my dagger and wouldn't be picked up by a metal detector.

"I'm fine with you going; I know you can protect yourself. But what do Nico and Thalia thinks about this?"

"I'm just running down to Wal-Mart or something. Maybe Home Depot" I said.

"What do you need? I could pick it up on the way home."

"Where did you go this morning then? I thought you went to work and was coming back for a break and then going back"

"I went to work out. I work out every morning for three hours. I left before you woke up"

"You… work out?" I asked, blushing.

"How do you think I keep these babies?" Percy asked, rubbing his abs under his shirt. My mouth opened and closed like a fish, but I stayed silent. He laughed and shook his head.

"You can go but call me when you get there and call me when you get home" Percy said.

"I'll be fine"

"But I want you to call me" Percy said. I almost blushed again, but Travis started pulling on my coat.

"Let's go, Mommy" Connor pleaded.

"No, Connor, that's not Mommy" Percy said, looking at his son. His face read panic. Did he not want… did he not want Connor to forget his mother? I understand completely, but I… I guess I thought one day I'd be his mommy.

**Percy: no freaking comment.**

**Me: Sorry I couldnt update! My computer is a nerd 0.o**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Percy Jackson

Chapter 17

"No, Connor, that's not Mommy" I told my son. He looked up at me in confusion. This was bad. Oh, Bob this was bad. He couldn't forget Rachel this easily. Rachel… Rachel was his Mommy and would always be. Annabeth was perfect in every way, but that's just one thing I wanted to keep normal. I realized that when he got older he'd understand, but he couldn't call her Mommy. I didn't feel comfortable with it. Annabeth stood there awkwardly.

"That _is_ Mommy" Connor said. His green eyes that were so identical to mine were wide with confusion, but he insisted. He hugged her leg and wasn't letting go.

"Uh, sure" I said, "I have to go, Annabeth"

"Okay, I'm going to be back soon." She said. Her too-short hair was in a knit hat, the curly tips hanging out. I hoped it grew back faster.

"See you" I said, going into the kitchen for a sandwich.

"Bye" She said, grabbing her purse and leaving, Travis's hand in one and Connor's hand in the other hand.

When she didn't call from the store, I started to get worried. I picked up my blackberry torch and dialed her number.

"_Hello?"_

"Annabeth you never called"

"_Well, that's because I'm trying to get a cab to get there"_

"You're taking a cab? Take my jeep"

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yeah"

"_What will you take to work?"_

"I'll see if my step dad will let me borrow his Prius. He lives in our building anyways"

"_Alright; I'll call again later"_

"Don't make me have to call you first" I joked into the phone.

"_I'll call you"_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_

She hung up, and I shoved my phone in my pocket and grabbed my car keys; time for work.

"_Percy?" _Annabeth said through the phone. She had called just now and I picked up while wiping my hands on my lab coat.

"Yeah,"

"_We made it home. Just calling to let you know"_

"Thanks" I said. A few of my associates looked at me, but went back to work.

"_See you when you get home"_

"Alright, bye"

"_Bye"_

"I love you" I said without thinking. _What the crap? I guess it's a habit… when Rachel and I used to hang up off the phone I'd always say I love you… _There was awkward silence through the phone. I heard her sharp breathing stop, and then shakily start again.

"_See you at home" _She said, and then the line went dead. My associates were really looking at me now; my white face, my surprised expression, my hand gripping the phone and me staring into space. Had I just scared her away or something? The more I thought about it, the more mistakes I made in the lab. I dropped the wrong coloring into the wrong jar, the wrong chemical into the wrong jar, and I knocked over one completely. I had been trying to find a cure for fish cancer. My result: fail.

"Uh, Percy…" My boss said, walking up from behind me. His mask was on his forehead and he looked concerned. "Why don't you go home early today? You look off today"

"I can't afford to go home early" I said. I really couldn't, I needed some cash to buy some more presents. I didn't have very many these years…

"Paid day" he said. I nodded and slipped out of my lab coat. I pulled my mask off and sighed.

**I'm sorry my computer doesnt work! Can't update for a while:( But I'll try!  
>Percy: she's tellin' the truth.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 18

Of love and kisses

"Tinsel" Travis cried happily, handing me a fistful. Luckily, we hadn't made a mess…. yet. The tree was real, and we had already done the lights. I thought about doing the popcorn on a string thing, but that was a little cliché. So, we did the tinsel and ornaments instead.

"Who wants to put the star on the top?" I asked. Both boys jumped with excitement.

"Me!" Connor shouted.

"Me!" Travis said.

"Both of you" I said, grabbing them up and handing them the big white star that changed colors. I lifted them up and they stuck it on. I put them down and tied fish line around it so it wouldn't fall off and the line wouldn't be seen.

"Mommy, we need presents" Travis said.

"Presents, Mommy," Connor said. He had been calling me Mommy all day. At Home Depot, when we were loading the tree into the back of the jeep (remind me to vacuum out the car before Percy gets home!) he called me that and the assistant that was helping looked at me and said "cute kids" so… she thought Connor was mine. I didn't think Percy liked him calling me that. Nico and Thalia still weren't back, but that was okay, I still had to clean up anyways.

"Who's ready for lunch?" I asked. They ran to the kitchen and I pulled out some ham and bread.

"Tag, you're it" Connor said, tagging Travis.

"Tag, you're it" Travis said back, tagging him.

"Here, Travis" I said, handing him half of the sandwich, and the other half to Connor .I made myself one and we ate in silence. I thought about the phone call earlier… _"I love you" _he had said. Did he mean to say that… or was it out of habit? I had stopped what I was doing (wrapping tree lights around the tree) and stopped breathing for a few seconds, earning a few stares from the kids. I could've said it back, but I didn't know if he had meant it for me… it sounds crazy, but it was the truth.

"Hey, Annabeth, I'm home" Percy said as he opened the front door. He walked in and closed the door, then noticed the tree.

"Oh, Bob" He breathed. "Is that what you went to get?"

"Yeah" I said, pulling a blanket over the sleeping Travis and Connor. They had fallen asleep while watching Spongebob.

"I have some presents in the car I just bought that need wrapping. I have some wrapped ones in my closet"

"That'll look good under the tree" I said.

"Listen… about earlier," Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was out of habit-"

"It is okay" I said quickly.

"No, I'm not done" He said nervously.

"Yeah" I said, stepping closer. He sat down on the couch in front of me and ran his hands through his hair.

"I, uh, was thinking about it… and I was thinking that maybe I do love you" He said slowly, looking up at me for my reaction. I stared down at him, processing it.

"I think I love you, too" I said. His mouth slowly twitched up, then spread into a grin. He jumped up and hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around him, too.

"I think we should celebrate" Percy said.

"How" I asked.

"We should go out tonight. Nico and Thalia can babysit. It'll be perfect"

"Alright" I agreed. He leaned down and kissed me, softly at first, and then I pressed my lips against his. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm as we kissed more.

"I'm sorry about snapping earlier" Percy said suddenly, pulling away. "About the whole 'Mommy' deal"

"It's okay. I understand you just want him to remember Rachel" I said. At first I thought this 'I love you' deal was moving too fast, but the more I thought about it, I really did love him. The little things, like how he cares about Nico, Thalia, Connor and even Travis. How he had given up his bed so I could get a good night's sleep and he slept on the couch. How he liked Eminem (I knew this because I found his iPod…) and the Black Eyed Peas.

"Yeah," He said awkwardly.

"I'll make dinner reservations" I offered.

"I'll do it, I was going to see if you could wrap some presents for me."

"Sure" I said.

"I'll go get them" Percy said.

"I'll be right here"


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 19

"Okay, so you have everything?" I asked Nico and Thalia. Nico was lounging in my Lay-Z-Boy, in his silky black underwear on and no shirt and black socks. Thalia was making macaroni for the kids, and KFC sat on the counter for them.

"Yes, yes" Nico said. "Now go on your date"

"Uh, okay" Percy said. I blushed at the word date. We were officially a couple now, and I loved it. I just couldn't talk to anybody about it. I also wondered when I would have to go back to work as a teacher. Nico and Thalia said they had gotten me some time off, was that for a year, or what? I'd have to ask them.

"Let's go" I said, slightly tugging on his arm. I had white leggings on, a purple mini-dress, my high heeled boots on, and the special jacket I had started to call Mr. Fuzzy because it was so soft inside the jacket.

"We're gone" Percy said as he closed the door behind him.

"Where're we going?" I asked. He still hadn't told me where we were eating.

"To eat"

"No, really" I said sarcastically. "I thought we were going to Wal-Mart"

"We're going to a hotel to eat" He said. I almost stopped breathing- the _La Terrace? _That place was _huge. _La Terrace had twenty-four floors, and over three thousand rooms. It was the most popular hotel in New York **(I made that hotel up. Please don't try to make reservations to stay in it) **and it was the hardest restaurant to get into.

"La Terrace?" I asked.

"Yes" He grinned.

"How did you get reservations?"

"The owner buys fish from the company we work for, and his daughter is really into marine biology. I offered for her to get a tour around the lab for dinner reservations"

"Impressive" I said as Percy held the jeep door open for me. I climbed in and he closed it, running around the back so he could get in the driver's seat.

"Is La Terrace okay?" he asked, starting the jeep. "We can go somewhere else…"

"It's perfect" I said.

"Good, because Mr. McLean said dinner was on the house" Percy laughed.

"You mean Piper McLean wants to tour your lab?" I asked unbelievably. Piper McLean was the most popular model, actress and photographer right now. Her photos sold for 10K and more. Her designer line she modeled in was pretty much never in stock, and her TV show had 450K plus watchers, and she was only nineteen. Even at nineteen, though, she was married to the oh-so-hot-and-famous male model Jason Grace. Who happened to have the same last name as Thalia? I doubt they are related, though…

"Yeah, crazy, I know. Jason Grace and Thalia is brother and sister, did you know?"

"No way" I said. That's unreal!

"Yeah, but his dad took him away from their family when he was younger, so they don't talk much. But when they do, it's usually on Christmas. I think he's coming here this year"

"Here? As in New York" I asked.

"As in Montauk; my family has a cabin there, we usually have Christmas there. We're going to move the presents there I think on Saturday and stay until Sunday."

"Oh, so Jason Grace will be there?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't freak out, but yeah. Piper will be, too"

"Oh, my freaking Bob" I said.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Percy asked. "Who all I'm related to?"

"I'm still amazed you're inviting me" I laughed.

"Of course I am" Percy said, reaching over and squeezing my hand. We were at a red light and I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed and smiled at the road.

"I wish you could meet my family…" I trailed off.

"Why couldn't I?" He asked.

"They died. In a fire; my step-mom, dad and brothers"

"Let's continue this inside" Percy said as we pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

The valet driver took the car as we walked in.

"Mr. Jackson, hello" A very important looking man in a suit said when we entered the restaurant. I instantly pegged him as Mr. McLean. "What a fine lady you have here"

"Thank you" I said. I was surprised he thought so, with my choppy died brunette hair and contacts.

"Your table is over here" Mr. McLean said, leading us to a two person table in front of a window that faced a park. Christmas lights lined the trees, and the whole city was lit up. Manhattan was beautiful tonight.

"Thank you" Percy said as he pulled my chair back to sit down. I sat down and he pushed me in, and then sat in his own.

"Tell me if you need anything" Mr. McLean said before walking away.

"What do you want to eat?" Percy asked, scanning the menu. Everything was written in French, but the translated versions were written in small print under it.

"Um, the French ravioli is supposed to be good here" I said.

"It's amazing" Percy agreed. Had he brought Rachel here before? "Try it"

"Okay" I said.

"I'm going to get the chicken parmesan and Roman fanned lobster. We can share; it'll be great"

"Sounds great" I smiled. My cell phone buzzed in my boot, where a pocket was secretly hidden so I could slip a dagger in but I put my phone there instead.

"Are you going to answer it?" Percy asked. I was surprised he had heard it over the music in the restaurant (Taylor Swift was singing!)

"No, I'm with you right now. I'm not with anyone else"

"I'm glad" He smiled. Then, his phone buzzed. I cocked an eyebrow as he sipped on the cup of water in front of him.

"I'm not answering it. It's probably the lab, and I'm off right now. Plus, I'm with you and not anyone else right now" He said. I smiled at that.

"Anyways, what do you want to talk about?" I asked after Percy told the waiter what we wanted to eat.

"Did you have a pet growing up?" He asked.

"Yes" I smiled at the memory. "She was a Guinea pig named Miss Piggy."

"I had a dog named Mrs. O'Leary"

"You did?"

"She was a big dog" Percy said, "I gave her to my half-brother because she was too big for my apartment"

"She got that big?"

"She was a hound dog, anyways. She deserves more room to run"

"Oh, okay" I said. "So you have a half-brother?"

"My dad… had a lot of kids" Percy said painfully. "I don't like to talk about it"

"That's okay" I said, "My mom was the same way"

"My dad got lost at sea" Percy said a few minutes later.

"My mom died during war. She was very smart with war tactics, and she went in at Iraq and died"

"I'm sorry" He said, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, well I never really got to talk to her so I didn't have much to miss"

"Me either" Percy said. "I was young when he died"

"Same here"

"We have a lot in common" He grinned. We really did, once I thought about it.

"You know, I really hate this" I said randomly. "I hate the whole fighting-for-my-life deal, the learning to fight and the running and everything"

"I hate the hair" Percy admitted. "I loved your blonde curly locks."

"Yeah" I asked, a small smile playing at my lips.

"Yeah" He said. "And your grey eyes. Those were my favorite"

"I miss them" I admitted.

"This will be all over soon" Percy said as the waiter placed our food in front of us. "I promise. Even if I have to kill him myself" The waiter stared at Percy.

"Yeah that goldfish has to go" I said quickly. I didn't need a curious waiter telling the police we were planning on killing someone. Percy caught on, and I nodded with my eyes wide. He couldn't just go around saying that kind of mess. My phone buzzed yet again, but I ignored it. Percy's buzzed.

"Think it might be Nico or Thalia?" I asked as Percy took a bite of the lobster.

"I don't know," He said.

"Should I check?"

"You can"

"Okay" I said, slipping my phone out. I had fourteen messages and seventeen missed calls.

"It's Nico and Thalia" I panicked, reading the messages that said call me.

"They probably just want us to pick up popcorn of the way home" Percy said.

"So they'd call seventeen times?" I asked suspiciously.

"Call them back if you want to" Percy said, pulling his own phone out. "Twenty messages, fourteen calls"

"Yeah, I'm calling" I said, dialing Nico's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Come home now" _He demanded through the phone.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked, standing up. Percy took my lead and stood.

"_It's Travis. Luke took Travis" _

**Me: I have a riddle for you guys. The first to guess gets Percy as a prize (tell me what you guys did in the review, and please dont be dirty) for the day.**

**Percy: OH WOW! I'm just a prize to you...**

**Me: Uh-huh. Just for now. ;)**

**Percy: oh, bobby...**

**Me: first think of a person who lives in the sky, who gildes in secrets and tells not but lies. Next tell me whats always the last thing to mend, the middle of middles and the end of the end. And finally give me the sound often heard during the search of a hard to find word. Now string them together and answer me this: Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?**


	20. CHRISTMAS BREAK!

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Percy Jackson

Chapter 20

Oh, Bob. Something's wrong. I could tell by Annabeth's reactions. I texted Mr. McLean we were leaving, and we rushed to the car.

"I hate this!" Annabeth said, screaming in the car. She had tears all down her face, and her eyes were starting to puff. "That's my _son_, gosh dangit!"

"We'll get him back" I promised.

"Nico said they were all watching _the Toothfairy _movie with the Rock in it, when something broke through the window. It looked like a rock, but all of a sudden it started to smoke. Everyone blacked out, and the last thing Nico saw was Luke coming in through the window with a mask on, Drew following behind. They carried Travis out and that was all he remembered." Annabeth cried.

"I'll beat his-"

"No, I'm settling this now" Annabeth said suddenly. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her blocked calls. She found what she was looking for and dialed the number.

Annabeth Chase

"_Annie Grace, huh…what a name" _Luke said when I called the number. How did he know about my fake name?

"Luke. Me and you; we end this now. Meet me" I said into the phone.

"_Here's the deal, sweet heart" _Luke snarled through the phone. _"Tell your little boyfriend not to come, either. That stick of a girl Thalia isn't invited, either, and neither is her little friend Nico" _

How did he know about Nico and Thalia?

"Then don't bring _her_ with you" I said back.

"_She's… babysitting" _Luke laughed coldly.

"Give Travis back!" I wailed.

"_Winner keeps the kid…. And their life" _Luke said in the same cold voice.

"Where do we meet?" I asked, closing my eyes tightly.

"_The YMCA; tonight at ten"_

"But that's right now!" I protested into the phone. Percy looked over worriedly at me as he switched lanes.

"_Yeah, I know. And you were supposed to be smart. What a joke. Hurry up, Travis is getting anxious" _Luke said. I could hear crying in the background.

"Don't hurt him" I said through gritted teeth. The line went dead.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Percy Jackson

Chapter 21

"What do you mean I can't go with you?" I said, stuffing daggers in her hidden pockets in her jacket.

"You can't" Annabeth insisted. "He won't give me Travis if you do"

"He's pathetic" I growled. "What a-"

"Butt hole, I know. But I have to follow his rules" Annabeth said. "Until tonight…"

"You'll get him" Thalia said, walking up. She zipped Annabeth's boots on her and sharpened a dagger against a blade.

"Just remember your training" Nico said, "It comes in handy. I didn't think it would happen this early, though"

"She'll be okay" I said. But I was really worried…

"I'm fine, seriously" Annabeth said. "I'll come home tonight. I just hope you guys will be awake"

"I'm not going to bed until you come home" I promised her. She gave me a look of gratitude and stood up. The daggers didn't weigh her down a bit. She looked really gorgeous despite the brunette messed up hair and brown contacts.

"I should hurry and go" She said. It sounded like an appointment to a dentist office or something. I hugged her tight and didn't want to let go.

"Bye" I said. She kissed me and let go, as fast as she could.

"Bye" She whispered as she ducked out of the apartment door. I clenched my teeth and my brows furrowed as I sat down on the sofa in the living room. The apartment looked like a raccoon had raised a family in it, the window was busted open, and the carpet had boot prints and mud marks on it. I sighed as I dialed the glass maker's shop to see if they could come by and fix it. Unfortunately, they were closed at this late at night. I tapped my fingers on the arm of the couch, and then decided to turn the TV on. This would be a long night.

~oOo~

"Daddy," I heard a small voice. I woke up from my… uh, I opened my eyes from resting them to see Connor holding a sea turtle stuffed animal. "Where's Travis?"

"Uh, Connor, he'll be right back" I said quickly. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"But Daddy-"

"Connor, go to bed" I said in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir" He mumbled.

**Okay, so the next part is the fighting scene. There will be violence, so… fair warning! Also; I suggest you do not try any of this. I'll never recommend it.**

Annabeth Chase

I hid my keys in my gas tank before silently walking inside to the YMCA. My stomach was doing all kinds of flips and twists. It got even worse when I checked the door to see if it was unlocked.

"Honey, I'm home" I shouted sarcastically after closing the door tight and locking the door. No need for some retards to be coming in while we're fighting. Fighting… Oh, how I wish the world was a simple place. When there was no answer, I used some of the things Nico and Thalia taught me. I scanned the place for exits, entrances, squeaky floorboards, weapons, ladders, and anything that could help me survive.

I quickly formed a battle plan as I found the front counter to stand on. I pulled the air vent cover off and hoisted myself into it. I grunted when I felt one of my daggers cut into my stomach, where I had a hidden band of daggers. I looked more closely at my surroundings from the air vent. Double doors that lead to a gym, a hallway that lead to a weight room (most likely locked, for sure) and another hallway that lead to a bathroom and a ballet studio. I could easily throw some weights around (thank you, Nico, for teaching me how to weight lift!) and could give a concussion…

All this is crazy. Why am I even in this position? Why should I be? Don't I deserve a nice, calm, wonderful life in the country? No, because that'd be too easy.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in" I heard from down. I slowly leaned over, quietly and swiftly to look around. I saw Luke, a gun in hand and what looked like a bullet-proof vest on his chest standing by the gym door. He must have just entered the lobby, because the gym door swung back and forth behind him. I didn't say anything, I just slipped dagger number one out of my upper arm band that held three daggers.

"I know you're here" He said in a sing-song voice, slowly pointing his gun to any little sound he heard. I positioned the dagger, ready to throw it. Maybe I'd get lucky on the first shot…

Now I don't have a gun, but I do have major aiming skills. So, I was surprised when Luke blocked the dagger as it swished through the air with his gun.

"Nice shot, Annie" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Now come down here and fights like a real man!"

"You sexist pig," I said under my breath. Rule number one in hiding; never leave your spot no matter what.

"You should be in the kitchen… fixing me a sandwich." Luke growled, shooting his gun at my air vent. He knew where I was, then. Humph. The bullet landed in the metal under my stomach. It hadn't made it through, but I could feel it and I bet there'd be a bruise tomorrow…If I made it to tomorrow…

"Shut up" I spat. Instantly, three more bullets whizzed through the air and lodged themselves in the bottom of the air vent, under my chest, stomach and hips area. More bruises.

"Come down" He ordered.

"Come up" I sniped back in the same voice.

"No problem" He growled. I could hear him making his way up, so I had to back pedal. Thank Bob I had learned to crawl with my elbows…

"Here I come…" He said in an eerie tone. I slithered back as fast as I could, until I came to an intersection. I turned right and I memorized the area. I was above the weight room.

I heard him as he hoisted himself into the vent.

I kept crawling, sweaty from the heat. I was wearing daggers and my body heat was warming up the vent. I was starting to get sweaty.

"Oh, Annabeth," Luke sang out. I knew he was getting happy at his advantage.

I found another opening and used my elbow to pop it open. I looked down for something to land on, but the only thing I saw was one of those bouncy balls women used for yoga. I decided to take my chances and fall. Hopefully these heels wouldn't hurt my fall.

I fell down, landing on my knees. I never suggest you do that, unless you're trying to break your shins. Totally not possible, but it felt like it was right then.

"I'm going to kill you, Annabeth" Luke's voice said through the vent. "And I'm going to make it hurt"

"Prove it" I yelled back. That wasn't wise, at all.

"Sure thing, sweetheart" He said, falling like I did out of the vent. When he fell out, I already had a dagger ready to slice his throat. But he was too fast. He held the gun to my temple. "I'm so tired of tracking you down, you know? I bet you are, too-"

I cut him off by using the heel of my hand and bringing it up to his jaw. He immediately dropped the gun and cradled his face. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at him, my finger dancing over the trigger.

"I'll pull it" I told him. "I'll do it!"

"You won't" He smirked. "I know you won't"

"You don't know me anymore! I'll do anything for my son," I growled, using the gun to break his nose. His hands explored his face as he fell to the floor.

"Head wounds always bleed a lot" I told him, aiming the gun again.

"Shoot" He told me. "Shoot me."

My eyes narrowed. He must be empty on bullets, then. I shot at the window, and sure enough he was on empty.

"Crap" I growled, pulling a dagger out of one of my pockets.

"Annabeth, you won't win" Luke said, standing up and reaching in his back pocket.

"We'll see" I said, using my dagger to slice at his arm. I cut a slit in his shirt and I saw blood run out of the cut.

"Who trained you?" He asked, grabbing my wrist.

"FBI" I grunted, twisting my arm so that I had his whole arm behind his back, threatening to pop it out of its socket.

"Liar" He said, kicking me. I expected it, side-stepped and pushed him to the ground.

"Luke, you know me. I don't lie unless I have to. I was trained by the CSI and the FBI. I'm ready to end this; now." I said, sitting on his chest and using my shoes to keep his hands down. I held the dagger under his chin, pressed up to his neck.

"Do it, then" He said, relaxing. "Kill me."

"You don't think I'll do it?" I asked. I stared into his eyes, and for the first time… I remembered why I once loved him.

He had loved me.

And he threw it all away that night he beat me.

"Look at me, Luke. Look! Do you see what you've done to me?" I screamed in his face, tears falling down my face. I pulled my sleeve up and showed him the bruises, the cuts and the marks that still hadn't gone away from that night. The skin looked really bad, yellowed and dark blue. "See what you've done?" I repeated.

He stared, his jaw clenched. Blood oozed from his nose, trailing down his face and eventually into his hair. His busted lip blood had dried in clumps. I wasn't sorry for doing that to him. That bastard deserved it.

He still stayed like that, watching me. I pulled the dagger back and stared.

"Fight back!" I yelled. He twitched under me.

"Fight back!" I screamed.

"I don't have anything _to _fight with. I thought it'd be easier... than this"

"I love Travis; you won't be the cause for his danger any longer" I whispered.

That's when I did what I came here to do.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Percy Jackson

Chapter 22

What's done… is done.

"Percy" I heard crying through the phone. I had answered on the first ring, hoping it would be Annabeth. "He's gone… I did it. Please come get me" Annabeth cried.

"You took your car there" I said, getting up anyways. I had to tell Nico and Thalia.

"I'm coming home, then" She cried into the phone. She called my apartment home…

"I'm waiting on you"

"Thank you" She said, hanging up.

~oOo~

"I called the FBI to get to the scene first" Thalia said. Annabeth had made it home, and she was shaking badly. The first thing she did was collapse on the couch. She wasn't sleeping, just staring into space. I inspected her; she had bruises, cuts, a _bullet hole _in her clothes which I had to check out later, and some scrapes and cuts. She looked pretty bad, but not hurt.

"Annabeth, it is okay" I whispered, pulling her close, even though she was as close as she could get.

"He's gone" She whispered.

"He won't hurt you anymore" I said, kissing her forehead.

"He's gone" She repeated.

"Yes, he's gone" I confirmed. She looked up at me, her lip trembling. She started crying, burying her face in my shirt.

"He's gone"

"She's getting delusional" Nico said, pulling a tub of medicine out from his back pocket. He pulled out a few pills and handed them to Annabeth.

"Take them with your water" He instructed. She did as told and cried silently.

"It'll be like this for a while" Thalia muttered, watching Annabeth. "The good news is she can get her old look back tomorrow, after she gets some sleep. If she wants"

"She'll get better, right?" I asked, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, eventually" Nico answered. I really hoped she would. If I lost Annabeth, like I lost Rachel, I'd have nothing.

**R&R?**


	23. Epilouge 1

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Percy Jackson

Chapter 23

Christmas Epilogue

"Thank you for my bracelet, Percy" Annabeth said after everyone had opened their gifts. She had gotten to meet Piper McLean like she had wanted, and she was slowly getting better. She stopped shaking two days later after the incident, and she slowly started talking to everyone again. Thalia fixed her hair, and she shed the contacts. Now she looked like the old Annabeth, except with shorter hair.

"You're welcome" I said.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you, too" I said, scooting closer to her. She wrapped her arms around me and cuddled up close to me.

"I love hearing you say that" she whispered back. I kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"I love saying it."

**This is not the end! Don't start with your angry reviews just yet! I have one more epilouge, and then I MIGHT do a SEQUEL (at your requests)...**

**A lot of you say that their relationship moved incredibly fast. It's because I focused on the fight scenes, and Luke and everything instead of the Percabeth to keep the whole story plot going. So, basically I focused on the plot rather than the developing of their relationship (and besides, adults know when they meet the one...) So that clears that up...**

**Dont forget, there are going to be 25 chapters so stay tuned! **

**My new update days: Saturdays around twelve PM (my time)**

**Love birds, R&R?**


	24. Epilouge 2

**I do not own PJO or any of the characters mentioned! I own nothing besides the plot! I also changed Luke's name to Chase for this story so Annabeth wouldn't have to change her name… Also, ****a lot of the names are spelled wrong. That's because my computer has SPELL CHECK and corrects it for me. If you could ignore that little detail, I'd be really happy thanks!**** Anyways, read on! **

Everyone thought Annabeth Chase had everything; a perfect husband, perfect job, a perfect son and a picture perfect life. When all of a sudden Luke Chase, Annabeth's husband, is arrested and divorced, what does Annabeth do? She moves to New York with her son. While living her new life, she meets a marine biologist named Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is America's number one marine biologist.

Picture Perfect

Epilogue 2 

Percy and Annabeth married the next year. She sold her apartment to Nico and Thalia and moved in with Percy. Drew was tracked down by the FBI, where she was hiding with a wanted criminal gang. (Travis was found by Nico and Thalia right after she got home from the YMCA that night)

Nico and Thalia finally got married. They are expecting their first child, now; a baby girl.

Luke was buried in San Francisco, and his tombstone read that he was a charming man, much to Percy's disappointment. Sadly, no one showed up at his funeral except his mother.

Annabeth was not charged with murder, she was excused for self-defense.

Piper McLean and Jason Grace personally had a conversation with Annabeth at Christmas… and signed an autograph for her.

Connor was overjoyed that he finally had a brother.

Travis went through months of silence and was finally labeled mentally disoriented by a professional doctor. He eventually gained his voice back, though, and turned to normal and slowly the nightmares started to fade.

Annabeth got a job at a nearby architectural company called Olympus Buildings where they designed statures and buildings all around the US.

Nico talked to a therapist about his father, Hades, who turned out to be the head of the FBI and the CSI.

Thalia named her baby after a friend, Zoe.

Annabeth gave birth to a baby named Brooke the year she turned thirty.

Percy moved his family to a bigger apartment building at the age of thirty-two.

Annabeth still has the nightmares about Luke, but Percy is always there to remind her that she will be okay and he's gone. He will never hurt her again.

**Okay, guys. I know this wasn't the epilogue you all wanted… but I'm fresh out of ideas. I can't think of anything for a sequel, either, so I guess there won't be one… I'm seriously sorry. Thank you for your reviews and comments! I had fun writing this, and I hope you liked it. I know the relationship moved too fast- I was focusing on the plot (the whole escaping the crazy guy part) so I didn't write too much about their relationship. I meant to put in chapter 22 that Travis and Connor were both there, so some of you were confused about that… but he was there, so he's safe! Thanks again,**

**The End :(**

**R&R?**


End file.
